zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thai420
Hello. Since you are one of the people who have made over 100 edits and have been recently active on this wiki, I would like to invite you to apply for adminship or bureaucratship at Zeldapedia:Requests for adminship. Bureaucratship is for experienced wiki users and simply allows them to make other users into admins if the Zelda Wiki community approves that person's application. Even if you are not interested in either of these roles, please watch that page so you can comment on the applications of other users since your judgement of whether they are a trusted member of this community is important. Thanks. Angela talk 17:01, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Templates I saw the userboxes that you made and wondered if you could make one about the Twili.--Herbsewell 21:11, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Doc Bandam I saw how you made it a stub and I want to know if there is anything you would like to be added to the article.--Herbsewell 21:13, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Admin Hello Thai420. You are now a Zelda Wiki administrator. Please see the if you need help. Angela talk 22:48, 18 January 2007 (UTC) *Congratulations. You deserve this.--Herbsewell 00:02, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Improvement drive :I have started an Zeldapedia:Improvement drive|Improvement drive program on the website, which is a program to target specific articles in need of work to featured article status. So, here's the administrator templates the admins should know about: ::Template:ID-- The template that will appear on the main page, to show the link to the current article, to be changed every Sunday, starting next, to show the new winner ::Template:IDRIVEtopic-- The template showing the current article and past articles on the IDRIVE page :For other info, see the Improvement drive, and if you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. A proposition! Hello there! I'm not sure which of the SysOps i'm supposed to message, so I just picked one at random (if you aren't the "head" admin please forward the message). My name (according to the internet) is Landlord, and I am one of the admins at http://www.ffowa.org . We are a Final Fantasy based wiki and forum and are interested in a link exchange with you. I was browsing through all the videogame-based wiki's on wikiindex.org and yours jumped out at me (probably because I'm a huge Zelda fan myself) and I thought that I would try commenting your userpage and see what happens. Anyways, what I want to propose is pretty simple. On our wiki, we have an "Affiliates" link on our wiki navigation panel, thus making the link appear on every page, which links to our affiliates/wikinode page (we do affiliate with regular sites as well). If you accept the offer, we would put you on this page ( http://ffowa.org/index.php?title=Affiliates ) with a button if you have one, and we would ask a similair setup from you. I really think this could benefit both of us significantly, and it could be as small of a commitment as a link exchange, or as big of one as prolonged contact and friendship between the two sites. If you are interested in the idea but are not thinking we are credible enough to exchange links with, let me explain the site a little. Honestly, we don't have a LOT of articles (although we are getting there), but the articles that we do have are very, very, extensive and thorough. We also have a 350+ member forum. Here are the best examples of our page content: http://ffowa.org/index.php?title=Materia http://ffowa.org/index.php?title=License_Board http://ffowa.org/index.php?title=FFVII_Enemies:_B http://ffowa.org/index.php?title=Gold_Saucer:_Battle_Arena http://ffowa.org/index.php?title=FFXII_Enemies:_Giza_Plains_%28008-A_-_019%29 Thanks for listening! My email is landlordos7@gmail.com if you would like to respond, or else just respond via the wiki! About featured articles Hello Thai420 (if you are reading this long time no see). You may have already noticed but all featured articles so far have been removed of there featured status, leaving the Wiki with no Featured Articles. I would like to remind you to vote on a new featured article this week if you can or want to. If you are wondering how to do this please see this page for anything you could need to know about how to do this. Again if you are unable of unwilling to vote that is alright to. Anyways best regards.--ShutUpNavi 17:27, 25 November 2007 (UTC) error hey thai420 you got an error on the ratchet and clank wiki but I think that it is the ratchet and clank wiki because it comes up as an error too. User:Fireangle Hey Hey Thai420. We've decided to remove the adminstrator and bureacrat status from users who have not edited for a long time and are currently inactive. Your account was one of those inactive ones, so I have removed your status as an administrator. This is largely so that users who need help ask one of the active admins rather than inactive admins so as to get a quick answer. I can give back your admin status at any time so if you ever come back to edit, just let me know on my talk page when you come back.--Richardtalk 22:43, 28 June 2009 (UTC)